


Daniel, Mateo, and that godforsaken coffee shop.

by PunxatawnyPhil



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxatawnyPhil/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: Daniel has no soulmark. He almost gives up hopeUntil he meets an interesting man at work. Light fills his life. Flora shoves shadows in his face, but everything turns out fine
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Daniel, Mateo, and that godforsaken coffee shop.

Daniel is twenty-five. By his age, people usually find their soul mates. All of his friends had, at least. Daniel had no soulmark. No text anywhere on his body dictating the first words he would hear out of his soulmate's mouth. He was mildly upset, but had learned to deal with it long ago. He looked up from a book he was reading when the bell on the door rang and two people walked into the café that he worked at. It was a woman, who seemed to be talking the other's ear off, and a man. A man who was just Daniel's type, but was probably straight.

"Hello, welcome to Jason's Java, I'm Daniel, what can I get for you today?" He asked in a chipper attitude. Not that he was allowed to adress customers any other way.

The woman turned and looked at him with annoyance on her face like she hadn't just walked up to the counter of a café. What did she think he was going to do? "I'll have a caramel latte and a green tea. For Flora. Can you do that, _sweetie?"_ The way that the woman said sweetie was strangely patronizing.

Still, Daniel gritted through it with his best customer service smile. "Sure thing. F-l-o-r-a? Flora?" He asked. The people seemed to get terribly angry if he spelled their names wrong. He didn't get it.

The woman nodded and sat down in a corner booth. The man followed her, looking bored, and not saying a word. Dante made the tea and the coffee and brought it over to them. "Here you go. Can I get you guys anything else?" He set the cups on the middle of the table, not sure which drink belonged to who.

Flora grabbed the coffee and took a sip. "No. We're fine." She stated bluntly, not even bothering to thank the brunette barista. "Okay. Just holler if you need anything!" He grinned superficially and went back to reading his book behind the counter.

A few minutes later, after talking loudly for the entire duration of her stay, the woman payed at the counter. "See you tomorrow dearie!" She called to her handsome companion. The bell on the door jingled, and then she was gone. 'Hopefully forever.' Daniel thought to himself.

The man stayed a bit longer. After a while, he felt as if someone was staring a hole into the back of his head. He turned around and made intense eye contact. The man looked some sort of Latino and had brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved, button up shirt, some khakis, and a pair of basic shoes. He looked just off work. The man, who had been indifferent since he came in, smiled at Daniel.

' _Can you speak sign language?'_ The man signed at him. His face was hopeful.

Daniel could, in fact, speak sign language. His younger sister had been born deaf, so he learned it at a young age. ' _Yes, why?'_ He answered. ' _Can you not speak?"_ He asked. That was a dumb question. Why would the be speaking in sign language if he could?

The man nodded. ' _Yep.'_ He started walking up to the counter. _'Lucky me. My soulmate and I can communicate.'_ He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the words: "Hello, welcome to Jason's Java, I'm Daniel, what can I get for you today' in Daniel's handwriting on his wrist.

_Thats why he had no soulmark. His soulmate couldn't talk. God, he was such and idiot. Who could've known?_

After a few moments, he realised he was staring at the mark and not saying anything. "So, you're my soul mate. I guess we should start with names. As you know, I'm Daniel."

The man across the counter from him smiled. ' _Mateo. It's good to meet you soul mate.'_ Mateo signed back to him.

The two were grinning like crazy. What a strange beginning to this story.


End file.
